Apartment Derangement
History Apartment Derangement also labeled Apt De on some sites was the original comic series that built up the Mystical Earth world. It ran from mid 2003 until late 2005. The series ended when the site hosting it was discontinued without the authors having been aware this was about to happen. The entire run of this series was lost except for a few strips. Unable to recover the 50 pages of story authors Ace and Dan decided to end the series and reboot the series under a new name: Staffinburg CC (Community College) and a jump in the timeline to feature an older cast and a focus on the "next generation". Plot Apartment Derangement opened with Keha Ke being left in charge of the family home and his 2 year old brother Brodi Ke and also previously in the past he also was the de facto guardian of Mewy Felince. Struggling to pay the bills and raise his younger brother and Mewy Keha had turned himself into a con artist and thief. As Mewy grew she became his apprentice. Keha prior to the story's opening had been an actor. He starred in the film Guns of Destiny which destroyed his career. Keha had also became estranged with his girlfriend Tiga prior. Tiga left him when the opportunity for her to start her own acting career prompted her to leave. Unable to return to California with his ruined reputation Keha chose to remain in Texas and the two parted ways. Tiga's departure also created a slight rift with Keha and Mewy. Mewy viewed Tiga as a mother figure and the most positive female role model in her life. After Keha allowed Tiga to walk out of their lives without an attempt to fight to make it work out created drama between them that surfaced from time to time. Keha also began to rent a room to Chirin Dillard to make extra income. Denoc Ke, Keha's brother also shared the home and lived in the basement which he fashioned into a laboratory. Erevan Chelle was also living in the home for free but under unknown reasons to Keha. It was later revealed that Keha's older brother Denoc Ke who had been best friends with Erevan had invited him to live with them when Erevan's family died in a car crash. Keha's mother Saria had also extended an invitation to Erevan to stay with them. Due to Erevan living rent free with them it built resentment between himself and Keha. Chirin also held grievances with him over this issue. Erevan eventually put an end to this animosity when he pushed himself to work out his depression enough to hold a steady job which Chirin helped him obtain at Alpha Fiery's gym. As Keha deals with all these changes in his life Tiga reenters his life later on in the series. She returned to try and convince Keha once more to work out the relationship with her. Keha having gone a few years without her love and support has since started to warm up to the possibility of redeeming himself to her and repairing their relationship at all costs. As the series went on Keha, Chirin and Erevan became close friends. Erevan and Denoc grew distant when a trip to Seabring resulted in the two fighting over Nami Moon a local pro skier. Nami was originally attracted to Erevan but due to Erevan's lack of confidence and experience in relationships he ignored her and she began to date Denoc. Erevan realizing Nami had been attracted to him begins to build feelings of regret and hostility surfaces towards Denoc. The series ended with all of these plots unresolved. Side plots involving Mewy and her classmates were also featured in the series that went equally unresolved. These sub plots would become the basis of the series' reboots. Category:Comic Series